1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus suitably used in a digital camera, a method for specifying shooting posture, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images captured by ordinary digital cameras conventionally have an aspect ratio of 4:3 or 16:9. Since the aspect ratio of 1:1 is not used, imaging is available in different postures, for example, so-called vertical position shooting and horizontal position shooting. However, when a captured image is reproduced, the image ordinarily appears turned in the same direction as imaged by the above-mentioned horizontal position shooting. Therefore, when images captured by the vertical position shooting are reproduced, the images each need to be turned by 90 degrees one by one before reproduction.
As a method for saving such a laborious process as described, Jpn. Pat, Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-312329 discloses a technology that the posture (vertical, position shooting or horizontal position shooting) of a camera body is detected prior to imaging (capturing) and is then recorded as additional information added to a captured image. When the image is reproduced, the orientation of the image is checked, based on the additional information. For an image to be positioned vertically, the image is automatically turned by 90 degrees.